Humanity: Evolved
by Hunter247
Summary: When Edgar Wyndham find a strange piece of technology on his trip to Sokovia, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"And to our left, you will see the First Church of Sokovia..." The tour guide droned on and on, causing several people in the tour group to fall asleep. The university student in the back of the group was staring off into space as he usually did in class lectures. He didn't want to be here. Not in this town, or even in this country. When he signed up for a trip to tour Sokovia, he figured that they would be seeing where the Avengers defeated Ultron and his sentries , not a boring ass tour of the historical landmarks. He was sure a lot of the other tourists felt the same damn way.

The student was not unlike your regular college student. He was somewhat of a medium height, weight, and stature. He wasn't handsome, but he wasn't something out of a freak show either. But what really set him apart from the others was his intelligence. He inherited it from his father, Herbert Edgar Wyndham, a Cambridge professor. He shared his fathers' name, but he often liked to go by Edgar, as he hated being called Herbert. He couldn't recall how many time in school he was picked on by local bullies for the name. He often ran home from school to escape the pain in his father's extensive library. But all that was behind him now. He had more important matters to attend to.

"Mr. Wyndham, are you still with us?" It took Edgar a second before he realized the guide was talking to him.

"What? Oh, yeah. I was just... staring off into space. Please forgive me." Edgar couldn't have cared less of what the tour guide thought of him. " But I do have one question: is there anything about the Avengers on this tour?"

" I am sorry, Mr. Wyndham, but that is for another tour group. Now if you all will follow me to the bus, our next stop is the first king of Sokovias' castle."

As the group followed the guide to the bus, Edgar caught glimpse of something of interest. There he saw the first piece of Avengers related anything he had seen on the week long tour he had been on. It was a statue dedicated to the Avengers for helping save the nation of Sokovia against Ultron and his sentries.

"Mr. Wyndham, please stay with the group or the bus will leave without you."

Edgar couldn't take much more of this, he had to think of something and fast. "Can I use the restroom real quick?"

"Oh, Mr. Wyndham thank you for reminding me." The guide turned back to the rest of the group. "Excuse me, but does anyone have to use the restroom before we leave?" The group ignored him.

"You have five minutes. Don't waste it." Edgar could tell the guide was starting to lose his temper with him.

When Edgar got inside the men's restroom, he started to think of all the sights he was going to see after he left the group. But, he needed a plan on how to escape the group first.

 _'Step 1, done. Now onto step 2.'_ Edgar quickly looked around for a window he could crawl out of, and soon found one inside the end stall. _'Step 2 done.'_

"Mr. Wyndham, please hurry up in there, the others are getting impatient." The tour guide was starting to get increasingly angry, and was starting to get impatient himself.

"Can't a guy get some privacy? I need a minute." Edgar was about to start climbing the wall and out the window, but figured out that the guide might barge in and see him. Edgar quickly rushed over to the door and looked for something to block it. He hastily grabbed a metal trash, which thankfully was full, and put it against the door.

Edgar started to climb the wall once again, and unlatched the window. The smell of heavenly pine tress flooded his nostrils. He lifted his backpack out the window and released it, trying to judge the height to ground. '6 feet. Wait, no. 5 ft. 11in.' Just as Edgar, was to climb out of the window, another person enter the restroom.

The man looked at Edgar for a brief second and shook his head. "Kids these days." He then washed his hands and left.

When the coast was clear, Edgar slowly crawled out of the window fell to the ground with a large thud. Waiting for a second to make sure nobody hear him, Edgar made a sprint from the backs of building to building to make sure he wasn't seen by the guide. When he was sure he was clear, Edgar made for the city center, hoping to have a much better time.

* * *

The city center was bustling with activity, from tourists snapping selfies to street vendors selling their the local foods. Edgar had gotten a map form one of the vendors featuring various sites from the famous Battle of Sokovia, everything from where Ultron met the Maximoff twins to where the Avengers faced off against Ultron Sentries. Edgar then noticed a few blocked off portions of the maps that made him curious.

"Excuse sir, but what are these blocked off areas?"

"Those are areas sanctioned off by SHIELD due to possible Ultron Sentries still being in those areas."

"Oh. Well, thank you very much, good sir." Edgar knew where his first stop was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

When Edgar got to one of the blocked off areas, he was surprised to find absolutely no one there. So, minding his own business, he just walked right into the wooded area. Although the area seemed normal, Edgar could feel a sense of heat coming from the ground below. And as he got further into the trees, Edgar started to see patches of scorched grass leading to a small crater.

As he looked inside the crater, Edgar found something he could only dream of, a relatively intact Ultron sentry. But as Edgar moved in to get a closer look, the ground gave way beneath him, and soon, Edgar found himself sliding down the crater wall towards the sentry. Edgar found himself face to face with what could've very well been Ultron's body at one point. Seeing this as an opportunity, Edgar moved to the back of the sentry and removed the paneling on the back the head. To Edgar's surprise, the circuitry inside the sentry was relatively unharmed, save for some corrosion in the mainframe.

Edgar, remembering his spare robotics repair kit in his backpack, pulled it out and attempted to reroute some of the electrical connections to restore some power to the sentry. After a few minutes of concentration, Edgar heard a faint noise coming from the sentry. "There are no str- There are no str-" Edgar realized that sentry could've possibly stored the last phrase used by the sentry and playing it on repeat.


End file.
